Passing Notes de greeneyedblonde
by Sidonie99
Summary: Traduction.. Quoi de mieux que d'embêter Malfoy quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on s'ennuie en cours?  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde...**

Merci pour l'autorisation de la traduire!!! Et merci encore une fois à Cheyenne pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Chapitre 1 : 

Harry s'ennuyait. Mais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Il béait en direction d'Hermione qui prenait frénétiquement des notes en jetant de temps en temps un regard au Professeur Binns. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait et lui coula un regard qui disait explicitement : "Bosse un peu". Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et détourna les yeux. Il soupira. Ron s'était endormi à côté de lui, donc ce ne serait pas avec lui qu'il trouverait à s'occuper. Il tenta de se déconnecter et de rêvasser comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui ça ne marchait pas. Il parcourut la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque, et s'arrêta net à la vue d'une tête blond platine._ Parfait,_ pensa-t-il._ Et maintenant...que faire... que faire?...hmmm._ Il eut un petit sourire. Ca pourrait être marrant. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire en ricanant. Il plia tranquillement le morceau de papier, le jeta par terre, et le guida avec sa baguette jusqu'à la chaise de Malfoy.

Le petit blond était assis la tête appuyée sur la main, inconscient du bourdonnement de Binns, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tapoter sa cheville. Comme il ne réagissait pas, cela recommença, de plus en plus fort. Ennuyé, il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une boulette de papier. _C'est sûrement Pansy,_ pensa-t-il. Il recevait souvent des mots de la jeune fille brune, la plupart du temps stupides et sans intérêt. Il ouvrit le billet avec précaution et fut surpris de voir une écriture qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Pansy. Il lut :

_Mon Draco chéri, est-ce que je te plais?_

Sous cette phrase il y avait trois cases à cocher : oui, non, et peut-être. Draco renifla dédaigneusement à cause de la puérilité du message, ce qui réveilla Blaise, endormi les yeux ouverts à côté de lui. Celui-ci le regarda, mais retomba dans sa torpeur quand il vit qu'il ne se passait rien. Draco balaya la salle du regard, essayant de deviner qui était l'auteur. Il remarqua qu'un certain Griffondor, le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le fixait en ricanant comme un idiot. Il leva un sourcil dans la direction d'Harry, qui en retour joua avec les siens d'une manière qui aurait pu être suggestive s'il n'avait pas été pris d'un fou rire silencieux. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

_Pas possible d'être aussi immature._ Il contempla sa réponse au ridicule billet doux, qui lui rappelait étrangement un film dont l'héroïne était une fillette de douze ans.

_Ce n'est pas si ridicule que ça, commenta sa petite voix intérieure._

Mais si!! Mais à quoi je pense, moi?? C'est Potter, au nom de Merlin!

Oui.. Potter...avec son corps splendide et ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, regarde-le rire! Il est vachement mignon!

MIGNON?? POTTER?! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Je dois être en train de perdre le contrôle.

Tu l'as déjà perdu.

La ferme!

Tu vois? Tu te dis à toi-même de la fermer. Tu es tellement barré que tu ne t'en rends même plus compte.

Oh mon Dieu... Est-ce que je dois saisir cette stupide occasion pour dire à Har-Potter ce que je ressens?

Ouais!!

Mais s'il me rejette? Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face!

Euh... suis-je la seule part de ton cerveau à ne pas être contaminée par ta blondeur? Il t'a déjà rejeté une fois et tu continues de le regarder tout le temps. En fait, ajouta perfidement la petite voix,je trouve que tu regardes Harry beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce ne soit qu'un coïncidence.

LA FERME!!!! C'est complètement différent. Si tout ce débat ne s'était pas déroulé dans sa tête, Draco aurait pu être très embarrassé par le ton plaintif qu'il avait maintenant._Et s'il me trouve dingue? Ou collant?_

Et s'il ne trouve pas?

C'est cet argument qui l'emporta. Draco hésitait encore. Il venait à peine de s'avouer à lui-même qu'Harry lui plaisait. Comment pourrait-il l'avouer si tôt au garçon aux cheveux noirs? Il jeta un regard dans sa direction. Potter le fixait toujours, attendant sa réponse...

**à suivre...**

**Une ptite review??? Je les traduis pour l'auteur après!! **

Et si le slash HP vous intéresse, vous trouverez dans mon profil le lien vers un forum de traduction très sympa!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde...**

Merci pour l'autorisation de la traduire!!! Et merci encore une fois à Cheyenne pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Chapitre 2 :

Draco fit un petit sourire à Harry puis se pencha sur le mot pour répondre. Il avait fait son choix. Il cocha la case puis plia soigneusement le papier en quatre, grimaçant en voyant les marques qu'Harry avait faites en le froissant. Il retourna le mot par le sol, de la même manière qu'Harry qui suivit celui-ci des yeux, amusé. Il se pencha pour le ramasser puis l'ouvrit et lut la réponse de Draco à sa question ridicule.

_Peut-être _

Harry bloqua pendant un moment sur la petite croix bien nette, puis se retourna vers Draco qui attendait nerveusement sa réaction (même si extérieurement il avait l'air parfaitement calme et détendu). Il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière l'expression d'Harry. C'était pourtant si simple d'habitude. Au moment où il croisa son regard, Draco lui fit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers le tableau.

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu! Ne me dites pas que je viens de faire un clin d'œil à Harry Potter!! Oh regarde-le! Il a l'air complètement perdu. _

Draco dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant l'expression peinte sur son visage.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir vu ce qu'il croyait avoir vu. Draco...lui faisant un clin d'œil.. à lui? Il ne s'attendait pas franchement à ça. C'était vraiment bizarre...

_Oui, et lui demander s'il en pince pour toi, ce n'était pas bizarre du tout,_ remarqua sarcastiquement une voix dans sa tête._ C'est pas faux. OK. Eh bien ce petit jeu va m'empêcher de pourrir d'ennui pendant les cours... _

Harry prit donc sa plume et recommença à écrire. Il fixait la nuque de Draco pour chercher de l'inspiration, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

"Harry?"

"Mmmh?" Harry sursauta. Ron et Hermione se tenaient devant lui avec leurs sacs, et la salle était quasiment vide.

"La cloche a sonné! Viens, on va être en retard!", dit Hermione.

"Ah ok. On y va." Harry rangea ses livres en vrac dans son sac et se précipita à la suite de ses amis.

"La vache, ce cours était sûrement le plus pénible qu'on ait jamais eu", se plaignit Ron alors qu'ils se rendaient en Métamorphose.

"Oh, Ron, ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude."

Ron renifla.

"Regarde dans quel état Harry était! Pfff... je pense que si Binns tombait raide mort devant toute la classe en plein milieu d'une phrase personne ne s'en apercevrait."

"Eh bien en effet je suis sure que personne ne s'en apercevrait, si on tient compte du fait qu'il est déjà mort, Ronald." Harry et Ron entrèrent en riant dans la salle et s'assirent à leur place. Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra et commença un cours magistral sur la transformation en je ne sais quelle sorte de créature boiteuse à tendance vampirique.

Harry finit son message et le regarda glisser sur le sol jusqu'à Draco, comme propulsé par magie (non, attends, mouah haha..). Il tapota la chaussure hors de prix et totalement fabuleuse (pour reprendre les termes de Pansy) de Draco, et celui-ci lança un accio sans même le regarder. Il devait faire attention; McGo était beaucoup plus observatrice que Binns. Il défroissa discrètement la boulette de papier et posa sa plume dessus comme s'il prenait des notes

_"Salut mon chou à la crème",_ commençait la lettre. Il n'en était qu'à la première ligne et il devait déjà réprimer un sourire.

_"Peut-être que je te plais? Peut-être?? Je sais ce que ça veut dire, Draco. ça veut dire que tu m'aaaaiiiimes, que tu veux être mon meilleuuuuuur ami, tu veux sortiiiiiiiir avec moi, tu veux me coincer contre un mur et me preeeendre!" _

Draco haussa les sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire une petite image mentale de la scène, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement.

_"Je sais que tu me trouves beau, chéri. Ne le nie pas plus longtemps. Vas-y!! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes!_

_Bisous et gros câlin,_

_Ton rival préféré."_

_Il ne croit pas vraiment que je..._ pensa Draco._ Non, il continue juste de se marrer. Se marrer avec sa blague tordue. Tordue mais indubitablement drôle. _

Draco commença à rédiger sa réponse au verso.

Pendant ce temps, Harry cogitait, un peu inquiet.

_Mon Dieu...J'y suis pas allé un peu fort? ça fait vraiment tapette. Attends, il pense quand même pas que je suis gay? Non je ne crois pas.. Il ne va pas être euh... perturbé par ce joli petit mot, si? Non je pense pas... C'est Malfoy. L'imperturbable. Mais quand même, j'ai écrit "et me prendre" c'était franchement... _

Il interrompit son monologue intérieur en apercevant la réponse de Draco qui tentait d'escalader sa jambe pour attirer son attention. On n'ignore pas Draco Malfoy. Harry la détacha de son mollet et l'ouvrit.

_"À mon lapin en sucre,_

_Mon Dieu Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais autant dans la peau. Ou plutôt que tu voulais autant ma peau en toi - glisse un sourire estampillé Malfoy ici. Il y a quelqu'un qui les adore. Et ce n'est pas moi. Même si les raisons pour que je m'aime ne manquent pas... Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas, mon chou? Et puisque tu voulais tellement que je te le dise, (soit tu n'as pas confiance en toi, soit tu es tombé amoureux de moi, et je ne te blâmerai dans aucun des deux cas), OUI tu es magnifique, oui je t'aime, oui tu es héroïque et drôle et un dieu au lit, bla bla bla... Voilà. ça t'a plu? Bon je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt m'écrire, tu ne peux manifestement pas te passer de moi._

_Plein d'amour_

_de ton Serpentard préféré. _

Harry ricana en lisant la réponse, puis leva les yeux juste pour voir que Draco lui envoyait un très hilarant baiser de la main. Il ne put retenir un gloussement (qui n'avait rien de féminin, bien sûr). Malheureusement Draco l'entendit (et l'adora) mais aussi tout la classe, y compris le sévère professeur. Elle s'interrompit et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Harry. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous vouliez faire profiter la classe, M.Potter?"

"Non, Professeur", répondit Harry avec conviction. Il essaya vainement de cacher le mot mais fut trop lent. Mc Gonagall tendit la main et Harry le lui donna à contrecœur. Elle le parcourut silencieusement, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Puis elle cligna des paupières, l'air complètement perdue. La pauvre femme pensait perdre la raison. Potter et Malfoy n'étaient-ils pas sensés... se détester?

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard et tous deux durent se retenir de rire devant l'expression de Mc Gonagall. Elle les dévisagea avec hésitation puis ouvrit la bouche.

"M.Potter, M.Malfoy, retenue pour cause d'échanges de mots durant mon cours." Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, trouvant toujours l'histoire plutôt marrante. En fait, notre petit prince des Serpentards était plus que satisfait de l'évolution de la situation. Une retenue avec Harry... mmmhh.

Ron fusilla Draco du regard pour avoir occasionné une retenue à Harry. Il prit note pour plus tard de demander à celui-ci ce que le bâtard avait écrit.

Hermione, par contre, regarda pensivement son ami. Harry ne semblait vraiment pas aussi énervé qu'il aurait dû l'être.

**Une chtite review?? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde...**

Merci pour l'autorisation de la traduire!!! Et merci encore une fois à Cheyenne pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Chapitre 3 :

Au déjeuner ce même jour, Harry portait sa fourchette à sa bouche lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air pensif.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, postillonnant juste un tout petit peu de nourriture sur la table.

"En fait Harry, c'est juste que lorsque Mc Gonagall t'a donné cette-" commença Hermione, qui fut coupée par Ron.

"Ouais! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a écrit la fouine, au fait?"

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Tout cela était une blague, mais il ne pensait pas que Ron comprendrait tout à fait pourquoi il écrivait des choses pareilles à un ennemi. Encore moins si c'était un garçon. Et encore moins si c'était Malfoy.

"Rien. Rien du tout." répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Juste les insultes habituelles contre moi et les commentaires désobligeants sur vous. Ron grogna.

"Donc bien sûr j'ai dû rédiger une jolie petite réponse."

"Bien!" Ron approuva avec enthousiasme. "Cette andouille aurait vraiment besoin de se trouver un autre passe-temps." Harry éclata de rire.

"Hem", toussota Hermione. Harry lui fit un sourire contrit.

"Comme j'essayais de te dire, Harry, tu n'avais franchement pas l'air en colère quand tu as écopé de cette retenue avec Malfoy, en plus à cause de lui. Bien sûr c'était de votre faute à tous les deux, mais en général ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vois les chose." dit Hermione. Harry haussa les épaules.

"De toute façon, dit-il, ce n'est que Malfoy."Ron fronça les sourcils et Hermione haussa les siens.Puis Ron tapota l'épaule d'Harry et dit :

"Tu sais quoi, mec? T'as raison. On ne devrait vraiment pas perdreautant de temps à parler de lui. Tu n'as qu'à le zigouiller en retenue et on n'en parlera plus." Hermione se renfrogna et Harry lança un regard oblique vers la table des Serpentards pour s'apercevoir que leur sujet de conversation le regardait.

Draco piqua immédiatement du nez dans son assiette.

_Merde. Il ne m'a pas vu, hein?_ Draco soupira. Sa bonne humeur en avait pris un coup depuis le cours de Métamorphose. Toute cette histoire de "béguin" ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Draco détestait vouloir une chose qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments effrayants qu'il ressentait lorsqu'Harry était dans les parages. Il n'aimait pas se sentir dépendant des sentiments d'Harry. Draco Malfoy aimait contrôler et là il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Ca le rendait fou.

"Draco?" l'appela Blaise, assis à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zabini?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les mots que vous vous envoyiez avec Potter?"

"Rien qui te regarde.", le coupa Draco. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Blaise et son esprit tordu.  
"Oh je vois..." dit Blaise "C'était une lettre d'amûûûûûr!!!!" Draco releva la tête pour voir le sourire affecté et le regard taquin de son ami. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça non plus. Draco rougit légèrement. _Merde. Encore un truc qu'il ne contrôlait pas_. Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent en voyant ça.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu écrire, bordel, Draco?" Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Rien", murmura le pauvre Draco."C'était juste une blague." Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry ensuite, et se mordilla la lèvre. Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise s'en aperçut, et faisant preuve d'un étonnant sens de l'observation et de perspicacité, il laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

"J'y crois pas!! Il te plaît! Potter te plait, c'est ça?"

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et il se retourna vers son ami.

"NON! Non! Pas du tout! Argh! Franchement... Harry Potter..." s'exclama-t-il.

Mais Blaise affichait toujours son sourire béat.

"Attends seulement que je le dise à Pansy... ça va la tuer." Pansy était amoureuse de Draco depuis.. eh bien.. depuis toujours. Sans aucune honte, elle flirtait avec lui en permanence, tout en sachant qu'il était gay. La pauvre fille devait croire qu'elle pouvait le faire changer de bord.

"La ferme!" hurla Draco, puis il soupira. De toute manière Blaise l'avait percé à jour, ce n'était plus la peine de mentir.

"Okay, bon peut-être que je le trouve..séduisant. Mais tu as intérêt à garder ça pour toi." le menaça-t-il. Blaise sourit triomphalement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chéri. Ton noir secret est en sécurité avec moi. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour sortir avec le Golden Boy? Est-ce qu'il est seulement-"

"Gay? Je ne sais pas... Il m'a quand même l'air bien hétéro. Mais ça ne semble pas totalement perdu. À mon avis un mec complètement hétéro aurait eu légèrement peur vu le contenu des lettres..." Blaise le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Draco lui raconta.

"Mais il cherchait juste à s'amuser, on est d'accord?" demanda Draco.

"Je ne sais pas, Draco. Est-ce qu'un hétéro pur et dur écrirait ce genre de choses?"

"Je... Peut-être! Pff. Tu m'aides pas, là."

"Eh bien tu connais le seul moyen pour être fixé."

Draco haussa les sourcils, perplexe.**  
**  
Blaise conclut en souriant : "Tente quelque chose."

Deux jours plus tard, le vendredi, Harry en avait définitivement ras-le-bol de cette semaine. Tous les jours c'était la même routine. La seule chose un peu différente et marrante avait été-

Harry tendit le cou pour regarder la chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait si bien par-dessus la tête de Neville.  
Ah. C'était le moment de s'amuser un peu. De toute manière qui se souciait réellement de l'Histoire de la Magie? Deux fois par semaine en plus! Pouah!

Draco était tellement absorbé par sa rêverie qu'il sursauta en sentant quelque chose tapoter sa jambe

Une boulette de papier.Draco sentit la joie l'envahir. Il attendait tellement un autre message marrant d'Harry! Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule l'objet de son affection et vit Harry détourner le regard avec ostentation, un air faussement innocent sur le visage. Draco sourit en ouvrant le message.

_"Mon petit cul à moi,_

_Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu sais. J'ai attendu une éternité après ce moment magique entre nous mais tu ne m'as pas écrit! On dirait presque que tu m'évites. C'est toujours moi qui dois t'écrire en premier, Draco. Pourquoi? Tu es fâché contre moi? C'est ça? Tu fais la tête parce qu'on a écopé d'une retenue. Eh bien je ne peux plus le supporter! TU AS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS! Snif. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus? Je suis toujours sexy, non? J'ai pas grossi? Draco, rassure-moi s'il te plait!_

_Amour,_

_Ta diva préférée."_

Draco dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas bruyamment éclater de rire. À la place il se mit à trembler légèrement, tentant de réprimer son fou rire. Harry s'en aperçut et sourit de toutes ses dents. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, le vit et suivit son regard. Elle se rembrunit : Harry devait encore chercher des poux à Malfoy. Mais alors elle vit Malfoy se retourner et avancer sa lèvre inférieure, en regardant Harry d'un air boudeur. Puis son visage se détendit et il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner en étouffant un rire. Harry affichait toujours son grand sourire idiot. À cet instant, si Hermione avait été du style à jurer, elle aurait sûrement exprimé ses pensées par un "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel?". Mais comme ce n'était pas son genre, elle se contenta de regarder Harry bouche bée avant de plisser les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry reçut une réponse :

_"Ma bouille en sucre,**  
**  
Je ne peux croire que tu penses des choses pareilles. Bien sûr que tu es toujours aussi sexy. Et pas gros du tout, amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu ne penses jamais aux autres, n'est-ce pas Potter? Certaines choses ne te sont manifestement pas venues à l'esprit. J'aurais peut-être pu penser que tu me haïssais à cause de la retenue. J'aurais pu penser que tu ne voulais pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis. Mais maintenant je sais que tu es prêt à prendre des risques pour me parler. Mais peut-être que parler ne te suffit plus?_

_Mouah ah ah!!_

_Ton sex symbole préféré."_

Harry étouffa un rire. Puis, comme il savait que Malfoy l'observait, il porta le papier à sa poitrine et regardant au loin d'un air énamouré en soupirant exagérément. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent en l'entendant.

Le soir même, Ron, Hermione et lui étaient assis dans la Salle Commune, à parler de la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient. Harry remua et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour être plus à l'aise. Ron, à côté de lui, aperçut un morceau de papier presque entièrement sorti de sa poche et l'attrapa.

"C'est quoi ça?" demanda-t-il. Harry bailla.

"Chais pas..." Mais soudain il se redressa en réalisant qu'il savait bel et bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il tenta de se jeter sur Ron pour le lui reprendre mais Ron eut un grand sourire et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce pour le lire.

"Ron! Non! Fais pas ça!" hurla Harry, mais Ron était déjà en train de lire. Ses yeux étaient complètement exorbités à la fin de sa lecture, et ses joues passèrent par une série de teintes plutôt impressionnante.  
"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC???"

"Ron, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu-"

"HARRY! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? C'est une putain de lettre d'amour de cet abruti de Draco Malfoy!" Ron avait baissé le ton sur la dernière phrase, ce qui incita les élèves les fixant à retourner à leurs occupations. Hermione et Harry rejoignirent Ron, et Hermione lui prit la lettre des mains pour la lire. Oui... ça correspondait avec ce qu'elle avait perçu en cours. Ron et Hermione se taisaient maintenant, et fixaient leur ami. Ron arborait toujours une jolie teinte verdâtre, et formait avec les lèvres le mot "sex symbole" comme une litanie. Harry se retint de rire nerveusement en voyant l'état de son ami.

"Les gars, c'est juste une blague. Relax. Je m'ennuyais, ok? Je voulais m'amuser un peu alors Draco et moi on a trouvé ce petit jeu." Ron eut l'air visiblement soulagé, mais Hermione se mordilla la lèvre d'un air pensif. Harry se mit à rire et dit à Ron :

"Eh quoi, mec? Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec Malfoy?" Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

"La vache, Harry. J'ai flippé pendant une seconde. J'ai cru que tu passais du mauvais bord..."

_Attends une minute,_ pensa Harry,_ Ron a l'air plus effrayé par le fait que je sois gay que par le fait que ce soit Malfoy... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment aussi étroit d'esprit?_ Harry fixa son ami pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé contre lui à cause de ça, mais il l'était vraiment.

Ron monta se coucher un peu plus tard, laissant Harry et Hermione à leurs devoirs.

Hermione rompit le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux. "Harry?"

"Mhhh?"

"Eh bien, euh, Harry.. Tu ne.. Tu n'es pas amoureux de Malfoy, si?" demanda-t-elle timidement. Harry releva brusquement la tête.

"QUOI? NON! Hermione! Je vous ai dit que c'était juste une blague! Malfoy et moi? N'importe quoi! Et puis d'abord je suis hétéro."

"Tiens, c'est de nouveau Malfoy?"

"Quoi?"

Ben tout à l'heure tu l'as appelé Draco."

"Mais non!"Harry réfléchit un instant. J-Je l'ai vraiment fait?" Hermione acquiesca.

"Argh! On s'en fiche! L'important c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois amoureux de lui puisque non seulement c'est Malfoy et mais qu'en plus c'est un garçon! J'aime les filles, Hermione!"

"Tu es sûr, Harry? Vraiment? Parce que sinon ça ne pose vraiment aucun problème!"

"Hermione! J'arrive pas à y croire!"

"Okay, okay. Mais tu es sûre que Malfoy n'a pas le béguin pour toi, par contre?"

"Qu-quoi?"

"C'est juste que ces petits mots étaient quand même franchement explicites, Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu se faire des idées?"

Là, Harry commença sérieusement à paniquer.

"Non! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il...?" Il regarda Hermione avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir." Et là-dessus il courut à son dortoir, laissant derrière lui une Hermione inquiète dans la Salle Commune.

Harry était allongé dans son lit, parfaitement éveillé, repensant à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

_Mais non_, se persuadait-il, _Malfoy ne croit pas vraiment que je suis gay, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pense pas qu'il me plait? Est-ce qu'il est gay? Est-ce que je suis gay? Non! Si j'étais gay j'aurais remarqué ses beaux cheveux, ou son joli petit cul, ou la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il décide de m'emmerder à fond ou-_ Harry s'arrêta, sentant la panique le gagner progressivement. Puis il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller._ Je ne suis pas gay..._

**Une chtite review??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde...**

Merci pour l'autorisation de la traduire!!! Et merci encore une fois à Cheyenne pour son super boulot de bétâ malgré tout son boulot!

Chapitre 4 : 

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se demandait comment un hétéro pouvait bien faire des rêves incluant lui-même, un autre homme, et très peu de vêtements. Il était complètement effrayé maintenant. Pas. Moyen. Qu'il fasse ce genre de rêves avec Malfoy.  
_ Bon d'accord il est beau. Et alors? N'importe quel hétéro peut s'en apercevoir._

_Mhh. Mais un hétéro ne devrait pas avoir besoin de se "nettoyer" après avoir remarqué qu'un autre mec était beau._

_... La ferme! Je ne suis pas gay!_

Harry était vraiment inquiet. Cela ne collait pas. Il grogna et s'extirpa du lit. Il se demanda si se cogner la tête contre la table de nuit allait y faire rentrer un peu de bon sens. Non ça ne marchait pas. Mais ça faisait un mal de chien. Il se frotta le crâne. Bon, avec un peu de chance il allait être amnésique?

Draco...

Merde.

Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, Harry descendit dans la Salle Commune, juste à temps pour voir Ron et Hermione se décoller l'un de l'autre en sursautant. Oh. Alors finalement ça y était. Ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble. Ils se fixèrent tous les trois en chiens de faïence pendant une minute ou deux.

"Bon, dit Harry, ça suffit comme ça. Je vais... quelque part... n'importe où...", marmonna-t-il. Et il fonça droit vers la sortie, manquant ainsi les moues timides que s'adressèrent ses deux amis. Harry marchait dans les couloirs en se demandant vaguement depuis combien de temps Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble. Il se demanda aussi quand ils avaient prévu l'en informer. _Si jamais ils avaient eu l'intention de me le dire_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il aurait sûrement fait demi-tour pour leur poser la question s'il n'avait pas déjà eu assez de soucis comme ça.

Dans le Hall, Harry vit apparaître le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui l'arrêta.

"M. Potter".

"Oui, Professeur?"

"Je voulais simplement vous rappeler votre retenue de ce soir. 20h dans ma classe." Harry acquiesça. "Je vous laisse passer le message à M. Malfoy", dit-elle en fixant quelque chose derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy venir nonchalamment à leur rencontre. Mc Gonagall le laissa et reprit son chemin initial. Malfoy s'arrêta au niveau d'Harry.

"Potter", le salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

"Malfoy", répondit Harry en fixant ses pieds.

"Elle t'a parlé de la retenue?" Harry lui jeta un bref regard avant de répondre.

"Oui. Ce soir dans sa classe à 20h." Les deux garçons continuèrent d'avancer côte à côte et soudain Draco se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. En arrivant à une intersection ils prirent chacun une direction différente, avec un soupir de soulagement. _C'était vraiment trop bizarre... Comment ça va se passer ce soir? _Harry continua son monologue intérieur toute la journée_. Est-ce qu'il était gay? Et Malfoy? Est-ce que ses messages étaient trop osés? Est-ce que c'était sa couleur naturelle?_

Draco se était dans son dortoir, se regardant dans la glace. Il plissa du nez. Non, cette chemise n'allait pas. Il l'enleva pour en changer pendant que Blaise se vautrait sur le lit de son ami.

"Oh! Arrête de te changer! On dirait une vraie fille!" Draco le fusilla du regard, autant que c'était possible en enfilant une chemise.

"Elle n'allait pas." dit-il.

"Draco, elle t'allait très bien. En plus c'est Potter. Tu crois vraiment qu'il remarquera quoi que ce soit?"

"Blaise. Je ne m'habille pas pour impressionner Potter. Je veux être parfait car je suis toujours parfait. Être parfait c'est se sentir bien, et si je suis au top c'est plus facile pour moi de juger les autres." Blaise rit lorsque Draco lui fit son sourire moqueur et faussement ingénu. Puis ils se rendirent compte de l'heure et Draco se rua dehors.

Quand Harry arriva à la Salle de Métamorphose Draco était déjà là. _La vache_, pensa Harry. _Est-ce possible d'être aussi sexy? Je veux dire, d'un point de vue objectif et euh... purement hétéro._ Et c'était vrai. Draco avait vraiment l'air d'un sex-symbol. Encore plus que d'habitude. Draco eut un petit sourire en voyant Harry le fixer, totalement subjugué par sa tenue. _Imbécile de Blaise... Il n'y connaît vraiment rien..._

Mc Gonagall arriva enfin, rompant le silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus. Elle les fit entrer et alla droit au but.

"Vous allez tous les deux m'assembler ces nouveaux bureaux pour la classe." dit-elle en montrant une pile de cartons dans un coin. Draco se renfrogna.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne répare pas simplement les vieux avec de la magie?"

"Parce que ça fait 200 ans que nous le faisons, Mr Malfoy. Il est temps de les changer." Elle se retourna, prête à partir, mais s'arrêta soudain et leur enleva leurs baguettes d'un accio. En réponse à leurs cris de protestation, elle montra une caisse à outils dont Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là quelques instants plus tôt.

"Vous les monterez à la manière moldue." Et sur ces mots elle les laissa. Harry s'avança immédiatement vers un carton et le vida entièrement. Il ne voulait pas rester à proximité de Draco plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il fut assez surpris lorsque celui-ci vint l'aider sans lui chercher querelle. Ou même se plaindre.

"Complètement ridicule... les Malfoy ne font pas de travaux manuels..." _Bon, d'accord... oublie!_ Harry soupira et se mit simplement au travail. Tous deux travaillaient dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que Malfoy l'interpelle.

"Potter, j'ai besoin d'aide". Harry eut un choc en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'autre garçon. Draco Malfoy! Demandant de l'aide?! Woaw!

"Je n'arrive pas à l'enfiler."

"Viens par là."

"Tiens... Essaye."

"Wow... il est vraiment étroit..."

"Ca ne rentrera jamais. C'est trop gros."

"Je vois ça Malfoy. Je suis à côté."

"Enfonce-le d'un coup!"

"Enfonce-le d'un coup? Est-ce que ça va aller?"

"Oui Potter, tu as ma permission. Enfonce-le!"

"Hum! Ok."

(Après quelques grognements...)

"..."

"ça y est c'est bloqué."

"Argh! Je le vois bien! Hum... Ok, vas-y d'un seul coup et on recommence."

"Y aller d'un seul coup? C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois ! »

"Potter tes allusions scabreuses ne me font pas rire là. On doit mettre le bâton dans le trou!"

"Bien! Désolé Malfoy, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère."

"C'est pas grave. Tire!"

(Un soupir et quelques halètements plus tard...)

"J'arrive pas à le sortir de là."

"Bien sûr que t'y arrives pas! Regarde comment tu le tiens! Arrête de faire ta chochotte et tiens le bien! Mets tes mains autour du bâton!"

(Grognement de Harry)

"Là tu vois! Tu l'as eu!"

"Et maintenant on est sensés le rentrer comment? T'es sûr que ce sont les bons bouts?"

"Oui je suis sûr! Je sais lesquels prendre, Potter!"

"Ok, ok... euh... Tu crois qu'on pourrait... J'sais pas peut-être qu'on pourrait utiliser de l'huile ou quelque chose comme ça? Pour l'enfiler plus facilement."

"Mmmh... Tu as raison pour une fois. Je regarde si Mc Gonagall nous en a laissé."

Et les deux garçons continuèrent ainsi, parvenant à monter tous les bureaux en quelques heures. Ils s'assirent sur deux d'entre eux en attendant que Mc Gonagall revienne et les libère.

"Hey Malfoy?"

"Quoi?"

"Euh... Est-ce que tu es... euh, non rien du tout."

Fatalement Draco avait maintenant très envie de savoir ce que Harry avait failli lui demander.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas commencer à dire quelque chose et puis t'arrêter! Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir, Potter?"

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux, puis décida de se lancer.

"Malfoy... Est-ce que tu es gay?" Au bout de quelques secondes de silence Harry releva la tête et s'aperçut que Malfoy le regardait avec un petit sourire.

"Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Potter?" demanda doucement Draco. Harry rougit.

"Euh... Je me posais juste la question. Je veux dire... Hermione m'a dit un truc et du coup j'ai commencé à réfléchir à tous ces mots et-"

"Granger a dit quelque chose sur le fait que je pourrais être gay?

Harry acquiesça.

"Elle sait vraiment toujours tout, n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent démesurément.

"Alors... tu es gay?"

Draco sourit légèrement.

"Oui, Potter. Je suis un accro du shopping, squatteur de salle de bain, amoureux des arcs-en-ciel... Bref un mec tournoyant et virevoltant et aimant les mecs. Est-ce que ça te gêne?" Draco avait sorti tout cela avec un visage imperturbable et à la fin de sa tirade il regarda Harry en lui faisant le regard le plus innocent et inquiet qu'il ait en stock. Ce garçon avait vraiment un sens de l'humour décapant. Comment pouvait-il garder en permanence un visage aussi inexpressif, c'était un vrai mystère. Harry renifla puis répondit :

"Non ça ne me gêne pas." Il leva les yeux. "Ca devrait?" Draco lui rendit son regard.

"Bien sûr que non. Mais Potter...Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question? Tu ne vas pas nous faire un coming-out aussi, si?" Tout en parlant Draco avait glissé de son bureau et s'était rapproché d'Harry. C'était le moment de tenter quelque chose. Il avait d'ores et déjà constaté qu'Harry n'avait pas plus flippé que ça en apprenant qu'il était aussi hétéro qu'Elton John.

Harry frissonna et secoua la tête. Draco se rapprocha encore plus.

"Es-tu sûr Potter? Parce que je suis quasiment certain que tu es en train de me tester là maintenant." Harry était plus rouge que jamais à cet instant et se crispa violemment quand Draco posa une main sur son genou... _Mais je ne le testais pas... j'étais juste-_

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain relié à Draco par les lèvres. Oui, il tentait quelque chose. Et Harry, pour une raison quelconque, ne le repoussa pas, n'envoya pas son poing dans la tête de Malfoy, ni ne lui jeta aucun sort. Il resta planté là, à embrasser son ennemi de toujours, s'étonnant simplement de la douceur de ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Mc Gonagall entra. Elle s'arrêta net au spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue, puis retourna brutalement dans le couloir. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et attendit de se remettre du choc. Elle avait manifestement loupé quelque chose. La pauvre femme recouvrit ses esprits et se prépara à rentrer dans la salle. Mais un Harry écarlate en sortait déjà, et un Draco fier de lui prit la même direction non sans l'avoir informée que les bureaux étaient montés. Mc Gonagall s'assit dans la salle vide et se matérialisa une tasse de thé très "fort".

**Une chtite review??**

Suite à une remarque de Loryah, j'ai débloqué mon compte, et les reviews anonymes sont acceptées! Désolée pour tous ceux qui auraient voulu en laisser une précédemment, je n'avais pas remarqué! ' Merci Loryah!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde...**

Ne vous gênez pas pour lui laisser des reviews, je transmets et ça lui fait plaisir Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.. Et merci Che pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Chapitre 5 : 

Blaise lança par-dessus le canapé un regard curieux à Draco lorsqu'il l'entendit rentrer. 

"Alors?" demanda-t-il. Les yeux de Draco pétillaient d'amusement.

"Alors quoi?"

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es fait un plan à trois avec Harry et Mc Gonagall??"

Draco tressaillit et, choqué, regarda Blaise avec horreur.

"Bordel, Blaise! T'es complètement malade."

Le garçon à la peau mate eut un grand sourire.

"Alors c'est un oui?"

"Argh! La ferme!" Pendant un moment ce fut le silence puis Draco reprit :

"Je l'ai embrassé."

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

"La vache!! T'as vraiment fait ça?" Acquiescement de Draco. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Tu n'as pas l'air blessé."

"Il n'a rien fait du tout."

"Il ne t'a même pas hurlé dessus?"

"Non" répondit Draco pensivement. "Il n'a pas dit un mot. Il a juste pris la fuite. Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qu'il peut penser en ce moment, et pour être honnête ça me tue. Mais je suppose que c'est bon signe d'être encore entier. Et il n'a pas eu l'air trop secoué quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gay."

"Draco", commença Blaise après un moment de réflexion, "je crois que tu viens de te trouver un petit ami. Je pense que si c'était un non définitif on le saurait déjà. Ca m'a plutôt l'air d'être un peut-être."

"Peut-être... ça me rappelle quelque chose..." pensa Draco.

Pendant de temps, Harry avançait en trébuchant dans les couloirs, à moitié ivre de confusion. _Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, bordel? Rien, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne venait pas d'embrasser Malfoy. Pas du tout. _

Harry se posa quelques instants devant la Salle Commune pour se secouer un peu mentalement. Puis il inspira profondément et murmura "poupée gonflable" pour que le portrait le laisse passer.

Il entra et se dirigea droit vers ses meilleurs amis qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il s'assit avec un air qui devait être plutôt de mauvais augure car il s'attira leurs regards inquiets.

"Ca va, mec? C'était atroce à quel point?" demanda Ron.

Harry le regarda et se força à sourire.

"Oh, le Malfoy habituel. Rien que je ne puisse surmonter." mentit-il. Hermione avait l'air sceptique, mais choisit plutôt de le forcer à faire ses devoirs. Elle monta se coucher, en même temps que Ron. Harry resta à fixer un point imaginaire devant lui, sentant la folie le gagner. _Donc apparemment il plaisait vraiment à Draco. Ou celui-ci essayait-il juste de le faire paniquer? Argh, s'il tentait de l'effrayer ça marchait complètement. Il était surtout énervé parce qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de repousser Malfoy. Et aussi parce que Draco avait raison, il le testait pour de bon. "Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu.. NON! Je ne suis pas gay, bordel! Mais... ce baiser n'était pas si mal.. En fait il était même plutôt incroyablement démentiellement fantastiquement génial._ Harry se cogna la tête contre le bureau et grogna.

"Harry?" il entendit la voix d'Hermione. Il releva la tête et la vit debout en pyjama, un air soucieux sur le visage.

"Harry. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Oh vraiment? Et, euh... à quel sujet Hermione?"

Elle s'assit près de lui et alla droit au but.

"Que s'est-il vraiment passé ce soir, Harry? Je sais qu'il y a au quelque chose, alors ne me réponds pas 'rien'."

Harry rougit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Fichue Hermione et sa capacité à toujours remarquer quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il réalisa que ça ne servait à rien de mentir, de toute manière elle réussirait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

"Eh bien... il se peut... que tu aies eu raison."

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il prit une grande inspiration.

"Euh. Il... Malfoy, euh, il m'a embrassé."

Hermione hocha la tête, mais le coin de ses lèvres tirait vers le bas, comme si elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

"Ok, Harry. Bien. Est-ce que tu as aimé?"

Harry tressaillit. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça.

"Quoi? Hermione, non! C'est, c'est Malfoy! C'est un mec!"

"Et alors? Dis-moi juste, objectivement, comment tu as trouvé ce baiser. As-tu ressenti quelque chose?"

"Eh bien.. je pense que c'était plutôt bien."

"Juste bien?"

"AArgh! Arrête de me faire ça! J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur ce que je pense que moi! Alors vas-y, pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas comment je fonctionne?"

"Ne sois pas idiot, Harry!" Elle soupira. "Je vais me coucher."

Elle avait un pied sur la première marche lorsqu'elle se retourna et ajouta :

"Oh! Et Harry? Tu devrais vraiment parler avec Draco. Ne fais pas ton habituel numéro "d'esquive de toute situation sociale bizarre" que tu adores faire."

Harry passa le jour suivant à faire l'habituel numéro d'esquive de toute situation sociale bizarre qu'il adorait tant. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Malfoy car il ne saurait pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il ne savait déjà pas ce qu'il ressentait. Donc pendant toute la journée Harry ne regarda pas Draco, ne parla pas de lui, et ne pensa même pas à lui. Enfin pas beaucoup.

Cette bienheureuse (ok, pas si heureuse que ça) ignorance de la présence de Draco fut interrompue pendant un moment quand Harry le percuta en tournant dans un couloir. Les livres des deux garçons volèrent et Harry se retrouva les fesses par terre. Il commença des excuses puis réalisa soudain à qui il parlait... Le pauvre petit Harry socialement inadapté paniqua. Il émit un drôle de petit couinement, garda les yeux fixés au sol en ramassant ses livres et prit la fuite.

Il s'arrêta de courir après quelques minutes._ "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?" _se demanda-t-il_ "C'était ridicule! Je ne suis même pas capable de... Il..." _Harry se mit une claque._ "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant la trouille? Je tremble comme une gamine! Je suis HARRY POTTER! Argh... Ok ça ne marche pas. Je dois vraiment faire quelque chose!" _

Ce sentiment griffondoresque s'amplifia au dîner à la vue d'un Draco mangeant au milieu des Serpentards, l'air parfaitement calme et détendu._ "Il a cet air là en permanence.. Comment peut-il ne montrer aucune émotion? Il est comme un... un... un bol de... soupe... sans émotion..." _(le pauvre chéri n'arrive plus à penser correctement)_ "Honnêtement, qui est capable de ça? Ils fichent la trouille ces Serpentards..." _

Alors Harry décida qu'après le dîner aurait lieu La Confrontation.

**Une chtite review??**

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais j'ai tenu à garder le découpage de l'auteur... Voilà!! Pas taper!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde... Autrement dit, je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire!**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je transmets et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.. Et merci Che pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Et pour ceux qui ont posé la question, cette fic comporte neuf chapitres en tout.. Et une suite existe, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la traduire!!

Chapitre 6 : 

Draco savait que quelque chose allait se produire. Il le sentait. La tension lui brûlait le visage, tirée par le fusil émeraude à deux coups de la table des Griffondors. Il ne savait pas si le quelque chose en question allait être bon ou mauvais, mais tout semblait préférable à être ignoré de cette manière. Il n'avait même pas pu saisir sa chance et parler à Harry lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés l'un dans l'autre. Drago ne détestait rien de plus qu'être ignoré. Il avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement risqué ! Il voulait voir les résultats ! Harry était-il dégoûté ? Intrigué ? Draco essayait de se montrer patient, mais c'était tellement dur ! (dans tous les sens du terme).

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot pour les Serpentards, en jetant un regard à Harry sur le chemin.

_Merde,_ pensa Harry. _Euh.. J'imagine que c'est le moment._ Il était à fond il y a encore quelques instants, mais là ça commençait à retomber. Sa belle résolution se transformait subitement en une bouillie dégoulinante. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement il se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et suivit Draco hors de la salle. Une fois sorti il s'arrêta, le cherchant du regard.

« Alors on me cherche ? » entendit-il derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'objet de son...quelque chose, appuyé au mur, cravate desserrée, manches repliées, ses cheveux blonds lui retombant gracieusement sur les yeux. Harry le trouva à tomber. Et c'était complètement terrifiant. Pauvre petit Harry tout chamboulé. Il recula inconsciemment de quelques pas.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant l'expression surprise et presque effrayée d'Harry. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi terrorisé ? Draco s'attendait à se faire botter les fesses, au sens propre ou au figuré. Il avait préparé un petit discours dans sa tête pour tout expliquer au brun. Mais là tout s'écroulait. Il ressentait un besoin urgent et étrange de réconforter Harry. Complètement différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Que.. qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry fut ébranlé par la vulnérabilité que Draco le laissait apercevoir à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il honnêtement. « Attends. Tu viens de m'appeler Harry ? »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Tu préfères mon lapin en sucre, peut-être ? » le taquina-t-il. Mais Harry rougit et eut l'air encore plus mal à l'aise. Le sourire de Draco s'effaça.

« Ok, Harry, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour avoir une conversation amicale sur la coupe de cheveux de Snape ou n'importe quoi de ce genre... Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, c'est ça ? »

Harry se tortilla, gêné.

« Bon... ouais... Euh, non... Enfin je veux dire il y a une seule raison d'embrasser quelqu'un, non ? La plupart du temps en tout cas… Je ne sais juste pas quoi penser, pour être honnête. Est-ce que tu euh... Tu n'es pas juste en train de te foutre de moi, hein ? »

Draco commença à se rapprocher, et Harry devina ce qui allait se passer. Donc il paniqua. Il battit en retraite précipitamment.

« Ah ! Non ! Arrête toi là ! Ne me touche pas ! » Il dit cette phrase d'une voix stridente et haut perchée, et cela aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait été aussi sérieux. Puis il s'enfuit. Il traversa le hall en courant, laissant un Draco bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, sa phrase mourant avant d'avoir pu être prononcée.

Harry ralentit lorsqu'il vit Seamus venir à sa rencontre. Il évita son regard, espérant qu'ainsi il comprendrait et ne lui parlerait pas. Malheureusement l'autre garçon ne comprit pas le message.

« Harry ! » l'interpella-t-il avec un grand sourire, puis il remarqua son état typiquement harriesque. « Hey... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le petit brun maudit sa transparence. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer sur les roses mais lorsqu'il avisa le visage ouvert et franc de son camarade, quelque chose l'incita au contraire à tout lui déballer en détails. Il se retrouva à raconter toute l'histoire à son ami, légèrement sous le choc. Lorsqu'il eût fini, les lèvres de Seamus se relevèrent et il laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais une fois lancé il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Il rit de plus en plus fort, laissant Harry planté là, sans savoir quoi faire, à attendre qu'il se calme. Il n'y arrivait pas, et Harry commença à le trouver un peu énervant. Un peu beaucoup.

« Seamus ! La ferme ! Pourquoi tu te marres ? J'angoisse complètement là ! » Seamus tenta d'étouffer son rire, et celui-ci se termina en une bruyante quinte de toux. Harry attendit de nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus satisfait, pendant que Seamus s'arrachait les poumons.

Un an plus tard (bon, d'accord, pas un an, mais ça parut vraiment long à Harry), Seamus fut en état de parler.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, vraiment ! » dit-il au petit brun qui boudait. « C'est juste que c'est très TRÈS bizarre. Premièrement, toi et Draco Malfoy vous envoyez des mots doux, puis tu commences à le trouver séduisant, puis il t'embrasse, et puis toi, Harry Potter, tu prend peur et tu t'enfuies ! Deux fois ! »

« Oui je sais, merci », le coupa Harry.

« Oh Harry. Où est passé ton courage griffondoresque ? Merde, mon gars. Harry Potter n'est pas sensé prendre la fuite en hurlant. Jamais. »

« Je ne hurlais pas. » marmonna-t-il de mauvaise foi. Seamus lui sourit.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de trembler comme une petite fille et que tu retournes rouler une pelle à Malfoy. Je suis sûr que ce sera super. Les filles l'appellent toutes le Dieu du Sexe de Serpentard. À ce qu'on dit. »

Malgré lui, Harry sourit.

« À ce qu'on dit ? »

Seamus eut un grand sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai. Allez, vas-y maintenant, écris-lui un de tes jolis petits mots. »

« Seamus, non ! Je ne p- Je ne v- »

« À plus tard, Harry ! » Il fit demi tour, laissant Harry à son bafouillement.

« Stupide Seamus avec sa stupide intelligence… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais son idée de mot était sûrement bonne. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait sans tout foirer et repartir faire un jogging dans les couloirs de l'école. Bien que ce ne serait pas si mal, à la réflexion. Il hésita une seconde, puis conclut que la bibliothèque serait le lieu idéal pour écrire sans être dérangé.

**Une chtite review??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde... Autrement dit, je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire!**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je transmets et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.. Et merci Che pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Et pour ceux qui ont posé la question, cette fic comporte neuf chapitres en tout.. Et une suite existe, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la traduire!!

Désolée pour le retard.. Ma beta avait des exams, et moi mon ordi a des gros problèmes... donc ça ne va pas être évident.. Mais pour la fin de cette fic, pas de problème!

Chapitre 7 : 

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Harry se dirigea vers une table dans un coin désert. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être interrompu ou surpris à faire une chose aussi compromettante qu'écrire une lettre d'amour à son pseudo ennemi de toujours. Il sourit un peu pour lui-même. N'était-ce pas mignon tout plein ? Techniquement ils entretenaient une relation depuis leur première année. Ils avaient même un surnom l'un pour l'autre : « mon ennemi juré », « mon ami », « mon amant sexy »... Tout cela revenait au même. Il y avait « mon » à chaque fois.

Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre de son sac. Il se demanda pourquoi exactement ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de stylos. Trop high tech pour Dumbledore ? Et comment arrivaient-ils à passer l'année entière sans musique ? Sans ordinateurs. Sans télévision. Comment faisaient-ils pour survivre ? À quoi occupaient-ils leurs journées ?

Hem. Si on retournait à l'histoire ? Harry commença à écrire. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas su ce qu'il ressentait avant d'avoir réussi à l'écrire. C'était agréable de vivre ce genre de délivrance. C'était comme s'il avait vomi tous ses sentiments sur le papier, que maintenant il avait une vision claire de ce bordel multicolore et prédigéré, et qu'il pouvait l'examiner précisément pour voir ce qu'il avait bien pu manger. Il relut sa lettre et soudain se demanda s'il devait finalement la donner à Draco. C'était juste si... vrai. Trop vrai. Pouvait-il montrer tant de sentimentalisme à Draco ? Est-ce qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois que ce dernier l'aurait lue ? Ets-ce que ce serait comme un viol ? Violé par Draco... mmmhhh. Harry donna un coup de tête au bureau. Il avait vraiment besoin de donner cette lettre au blondinet. Il avait besoin que quelque chose se passe, que les choses avancent. Il se sentait coincé. Rien ne se passerait tant qu'il resterait sans rien faire. Il savait que Draco ne tenterait plus rien. Il avait joué, maintenant la balle était dans son camp. La balle, mais pas les couilles apparemment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce courage de merde qui se faisait la malle ? Il tapa un grand coup sur la table. « Non ! Il ne se fait pas la malle ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

Harry se retourna, un air de détermination triomphante sur le visage, pour apercevoir une Hermione légèrement effrayée. Il avait oublié que la bibliothèque était l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Quasiment. Il décida d'ignorer son regard sceptique (sceptique sur ton état mental, peut-être ?) et lui décocha un sourire conquérant. Puis il battit doucement en retraite, sans arrêter de sourire.

« À plus tard, Hermione ! » lança-t-il en partant. Hermione devait définitivement le prendre pour un fou. Mais peut-être qu'il l'était.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ? » chuchota Blaise tout en prenant des notes. Draco leva ses yeux gris acier et jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Voyons, Draco, je te connais depuis toujours. Je pense pouvoir dire quand tu te consumes. »

« Consumer ? C'est un terme technique ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu te consumes pour Harry. C'est vraiment le meilleur terme pour définir ça. »

Draco jeta un regard au garçon en question par dessus son épaule avant de se retourner vers Blaise.

« Si je n'étais pas habitué à ton humour je te collerais une claque. »

« Je préfère une fessée. »

« La ferme ! J'étais en train de parler. Tu aurais droit à un aller et retour si tu ne tombais à chaque fois aussi juste. Comment tu fais ça ? »

Blaise sourit et haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas je commence à perdre patience, continua Draco, il a intérêt à se bouger son putain de petit cul. »

« J'aime bien quand tu places Harry, putain et cul dans la même phrase. »

« J'aime bien quand tu m 'écoutes avec autant d'attention. »

Blaise ricana avant de dire : « Donne lui un peu de temps. Si tu tentes autre chose avant même qu'il te réponde, tu vas lui foutre les jetons. »

Après un court silence Blaise renifla. « Je te parie qu'il est vierge. »

Une autre courte pause puis Draco répondit : « Et alors, ça veut juste dire que je vais tout pouvoir lui enseigner, mmh ? Il ne pourrait trouver meilleur professeur que moi, non ? »

« Mais oui, Draco, bien sûr. Tu as raison. »

À ce moment Draco sentit quelque chose rebondir sur sa tête. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux et voit une boulette de papier. Son cœur et ses esprits s'emballèrent de façon délirante jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte à quel point c'était faible et se calme. Il ramassa le parchemin en lançant un regard interrogateur à Harry qui évita délibérément de croiser ses yeux. Il défroissa le petit mot sous l'attention curieuse de Blaise.

« Draco, » commençait la lettre. « Ok, pensa-t-il, ce n'est plus un petit surnom mais au moins ce n'est pas mon nom de famille non plus. »

« Je pensais t'écrire une délicieuse lettre de folie pleine de déclarations sarcastiques sur mon amour pour toi et l'adoration que j'éprouve pour ta petite personne si scandaleusement sexy, mais je me suis soudain rendu compte que c'était peut-être un peu trop proche de la vérité pour continuer à être drôle. Je pense que nous ne devrions plus être ennemis. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que nous puissions être amis. Il y a trop de hem... passion entre nous. C'est complètement flippant et étrange, et définitivement la chose la plus difficile que j'aie eue à dire, mais je pense qu'il se pourrait que j'aie développé un léger, tout petit béguin de rien du tout à ton encontre. Bon, donc je voue un culte au sol que tu foules de tes pieds. Je vais être honnête et te dire que jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer t'embrasser, mais après cet euh… incident en retenue, je pense que finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Ou c'était peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie. Je veux que « nous » devienne euh... quelque chose. Et à moins que tu ne te moques complètement de moi, je pense que toi aussi. Donc.. est-ce que tu le veux ? Je ne peux te sortir de mon cerveau. EH MON CERVEAU DU HAUT, ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE !!  
Aime-moi,  
Harry. »

Draco relut la lettre plusieurs fois et un sourire se forma involontairement sur ses lèvres. À l'intérieur il brûlait d'anticipation contenue, mais se sentait en même temps complètement fondre et devenir aussi mou que de la guimauve. Il s'aperçut que Blaise le fixait avec un grand sourire. Apparemment son visage le trahissait. Il se retourna vers Harry, qui regardait toujours ailleurs, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues. Draco rangea précieusement la lettre et la tapota avec satisfaction. Maintenant il était prêt. Maintenant il pouvait l'achever.

**Une chtite review??**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde... Autrement dit, je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire!**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je transmets et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.. Et merci Che pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Et pour ceux qui ont posé la question, cette fic comporte neuf chapitres en tout.. Et une suite existe, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la traduire!!

**J'en profite également pour faire un petit sondage.. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis par review, ce serait adorable! **

**Il existe une suite à cette histoire, intitulée "Passing Notes Junior"... Vous voulez que je la traduise ou pas? Voilà c'est tout!**

**  
**

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Pour vous punir de ce que vous venez de faire, Malfoy, vous allez travailler avec Potter pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Professeur, je - »

« Potter ! Prenez vos affaires et installez-vous ici ! »

Draco réussit à cacher avec talent son petit sourire satisfait à Snape, tandis que celui-ce se retournait vers la classe et qu'Harry commençait à ramasser le plus lentement possible ses affaires pour s'installer à côté de lui. Qui pouvait savoir que faire tourner Severus en bourrique jouerait tant en sa faveur ? Eh bien, Draco le savait, bien sûr. Et d'un autre côté qui réussirait aussi bien à se jouer du prof ? Qui d'autre pouvait savoir exactement comment il tenterait de le punir ? Personne. En tout cas personne à sa connaissance. Peut-être que Dumbledore saurait un truc pareil, parce qu'il est toujours au courant de tout. Mais même dans ce cas, Draco demeurait le dieu du sexe serpentard le plus séducteur, le plus vif d'esprit et le plus débrouillard à avoir jamais foulé les couloirs hantés de Poudlard. Et de loin.

Ils devaient faire une potion de chaleur, aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, Draco était capable de la faire bourré et les mains attachées dans le dos car il faisait très froid dans la partie Serpentard du château, et plutôt que de superposer les vêtements et de ressembler à un boudin, il préférait utiliser cette potion. Il était si intelligent. Harry par contre ne penserait jamais à des choses aussi pratiques, et pour être honnête, était une vraie quiche dans cette matière. Donc quand Snape eut fini ses explications et leur dit de se mettre au travail, ils s'exécutèrent en silence (embarrassé pour Harry, amusé pour Draco), ce dernier prenant à sa charge toutes les manipulations dépassant les capacités d'un élève de première année.

Il leva les yeux de son travail pour s'assurer que les autres avaient arrêté de les fixer. Ils avaient tous regardé quand Snape l'avait « condamné » à supporter Harry ; les Griffondors ayant pitié pour Harry, et les Serpentards simplement réjouis de la punition de Draco. Oui, les Serpentards étaient comme ça. Mais eh, il avait tout fait pour, non ?

La classe était pleine d'une fumée dégageant une chaleur humide. L'odeur du bitume un jour de canicule dans une grande ville, l'odeur d'une boîte de nuit pleine de corps moites, l'odeur d'une pièce sans climatisation. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà rouges, et Draco remarqua que les cheveux de Granger avaient triplé de volume, si c'était possible.

Il retourna son attention vers son partenaire(/cible) lorsque le petit brun grogna de frustration. Il se débattait en essayant de couper quelques racines récalcitrantes. Draco sourit légèrement en avisant les pommettes rouges de Harry et ses sourcils froncés. Il couina à l'intérieur comme une petite fille en le voyant souffler un peu d'air pour décoller sa frange. Il se pressa gentiment contre lui pour le faire se déplacer et Harry eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps qu'il aurait fallu, paralysé par le choc et peut-être autre chose. Il lui prit le couteau des mains et commença à couper les saletés, pendant qu'Harry le regardait faire en silence. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé.

Draco finit de couper les racines et rendit le couteau à Harry, s'arrangeant pour que leurs mains se touchent le plus possible.

Et Harry s'en aperçut.

Et Draco s'aperçut qu'Harry s'en était aperçu.

Puis Draco sourit à Harry.

Et alors Harry rougit.

Harry se demandait si Draco ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il n'était plus qu'une montagne d'indécision frissonnante et moite. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer aux pieds de Draco et de le supplier de lui dire ce qui l'attendait. Comment pouvait-il jouer à de tels jeux avec lui, amener Harry à l'aimer, et puis finalement se tenir juste en face de lui comme ça, avec son petit sourire ? Comment cela aurait-il pu ne pas énerver Harry ? Il voulait juste que quelque chose se passe ! Quelque chose de plus que le jeu subtil d'un cul en frôlant un autre, ce qui était exactement ce que Draco était en train de faire… Harry aurait aimé ne pas apprécier autant. Mais il aimait vraiment ça. Il aurait préféré que Draco arrête de se lécher les lèvres. Il voulait que Draco essuie cette goutte de sueur saline qui serpentait doucement le long de sa gorge diaphane vers son tee-shirt. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Harry voulait sortir de cette salle humide et brûlante. Ou alors que tout le monde sorte, à part Draco et lui. Il voulait que Draco dise quelque chose. Quelque chose de constructif. Quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir un peu moins comme un jouet. Qui lui donnerait l'impression de contrôler un peu plus la situation. Mais Draco aimait avoir les commandes. Il adorait le fait de pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments pour Harry beaucoup plus facilement que celui-ci. Il aimait qu'Harry se tortille à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. C'était délectable. La tension était aussi palpable que les fumeroles s'échappant des potions, et Draco était ivre de la conjugaison des deux. Il se sentait à l'abri dans cette classe brumeuse des cachots, et sûr de lui. C'était comme si l'assurance d'Harry s'était complètement effondrée pendant ces derniers jours en présence de Draco, et il n'avait plus qu'à la ramasser et s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Draco se sentait puissant, comme si tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à cet instant ne serait jamais déraisonnable. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'Harry, réussissant à toujours donner l'impression de travailler à sa potion. Harry tremblait de plus en plus. Il jetait des regards frénétiques à la ronde pour vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait voir ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire. Ils le pouvaient. Et ils le faisaient. On apercevait déjà quelques expressions confuses tournées vers les ennemis supposés, leurs leaders, leurs héros, leurs représentants de maison : des opposés parfaits. Des opposés parfaits n'étaient pas supposés se trouver aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Draco savait qu'on les observait. De toute manière on les observait toujours. Il était étroitement pressé contre lui maintenant, sa jambe gauche appuyant la jambe droite d'Harry contre la table. Il appuya sa tête contre celle de l'autre garçon, par dessus son épaule. Il approcha les lèvres tout près de son oreille, la frôlant presque, et murmura :

« J'ai lu ta lettre. »

Cela électrisa Harry. Il tourna la tête, un peu surpris de trouver Draco aussi près de lui et plongea intensément dans les yeux gris. Ils étaient si proches. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement pendant un instant, sauf qu'ils donnaient l'impression de se rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Le regard littéralement perdu dans celui de l'autre, de fines gouttelettes de sueur perlant sur leur peau, ils ressentaient tous les infimes tremblements qui parcouraient leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Draco se demanda comment ils avaient pu se retrouver aussi collés. Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore repoussé. Les autres personnes présentes se demandèrent ce que c'était que ce bordel.

La sonnerie retentit.

**Une chtite review?? Syra Black.. prête pour le défi? mdr  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à green-eyedblonde... Autrement dit, je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire!**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je transmets et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.. Et merci Che pour son super boulot de bétâ!

Voilà voilà.. c'est enfin le dernier chapitre!

J'ai demandé - et obtenu- l'autorisation de traduire la suite, donc je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt sur ffnet!!

**Chapitre 9 :**

« Harry, est-ce que tu va bien ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, penchée au dessus de son petit déjeuner. « As-tu seulement dormi la nuit dernière ? »

Le visage d'Harry était plutôt pâle et il accusait de sérieux cernes violets sous les yeux. On aurait dit Pete Doherty après une soirée de débauche entre mecs.

« Bien sûr que j'ai dormi » répondit Harry, irrité. « Je vais parfaitement bien, maintenant va plutôt rouler une pelle à Ron et fiche moi la paix. »

Hermione eut l'air vraiment offensée, mais laissa tomber, décidée à rester une bonne amie et à ne pas pousser Harry dans ses retranchements. Ron, par contre, se fichait de ce genre de considérations et bien sûr s'arrangea pour qu'Harry ait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le sujet qu'il allait aborder était précisément celui qu'Harry ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête. Et j'imagine que vous voyez à qui je fais allusion ! Mais au cas où vous souffriez de petits problèmes mentaux, voici un indice : grand, blond, aristocratique et piquant.

« Harry, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que cet abruti de Malfoy t'a fait en Potions hier. »

Harry lui lança un regard, et ceci joint à sa tête baissée et ses cheveux noirs recouvrant partiellement ses yeux assombris par les cernes lui donnait l'air plutôt menaçant.

« Il voulait se branler sur moi. Il avait la trique et s'excitait sur ma jambe pour essayer de se soulager. »

Ron grogna, et il crut que les yeux d'Hermione allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Eh, mec, t'avais vraiment pas besoin de nous dire ça ! Pouark ! Espèce de malade mental ! C'est vraiment ignoble ! » dit Ron.

Hermione ne dit rien mais étudia Harry avec attention. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'intelligence et de la certitude d'avoir tout compris, cette fois-ci. Harry détestait ça. Il la détestait. Il détestait Draco. Malfoy, se corrigea-t-il.

« Désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet » marmonna Ron alors qu'Harry s 'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il avait toujours adoré se balader sans but dans les couloirs du château avant les cours (et parfois pendant), particulièrement quand il était stressé. C'est-à-dire presque en permanence grâce à ce connard de Voldemort, mais il avait l'habitude. On va dire particulièrement stressé alors. Comme à cet instant. Il voulait juste que Draco lui dise ce qui allait se passer. Et qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Oh non ça je le pensais pas ! se reprit-il précipitamment.

Oh si tu le pensais vraiment. Tu le veux. Nu.

Tiens ! Ma petite voix intérieure ! Je croyais que tu étais partie…

Non Harry chéri. Je me contentais juste d'observer.

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Sors de ma tête, je suis en train de mourir.

Tu veux Draco à la place ?

La ferme ! Je. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

De Draco ?

Tu vas me faire pleurer. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Non. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures parce que je suis en toi, et tes larmes vont nous faire ressembler à des rats mouillés tous les deux.

Je vais pleurer.

Mais c'est qu'il va vraiment le faire, ce petit c-

La petite voix fut interrompue lorsque Harry fut douloureusement ramené dans le monde réel en se cognant dans quelque chose de chaud et dur. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent encore une fois à se promener le long du corps mince de Draco Malfoy.

« J'y. Crois. Pas. Encore toi ? Mais d'où tu sors bordel ? Et pourquoi tu te trouves toujours dans le coin ? On se croirait dans un film porno ! »

Draco sourit légèrement à la tirade persifleuse et incrédule d'Harry.

« Harry, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi vulgaire. Ça me plaît bien. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Ce- Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant ! « Arrête ça ! Est-ce que tu penses seulement me dire pourquoi tu étais si.. si.. collé à moi hier ! »

« Ben, je p- «

« Et pourquoi tu as laissé tout le monde nous regarder ? Je veux dire, tu sais combien de personnes m'ont proposé de « casser ta sale petite gueule d'homo » pour moi ? »

« Oh ! Et tu les en a empêchés ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! »

« Pourrais tu –« Harry s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua que le reste des élèves commençait à envahir le couloir.

Draco s'en aperçut aussi. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira à sa suite dans une classe vide. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre violemment aux pensées qui assaillirent son esprit sans prévenir.

« Là. On est tranquilles. Vas-y, Harry ? Non, attends. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? »

« Plu quoi ? »

« Hier. Toi et moi. Et tout le monde nous fixant, sans que ça nous préoccupe... Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas vraiment qu'ils aient vu, Harry. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« ça me fait encore bizarre de t'entendre dire mon prénom. »

« Bizarre de la même manière que prendre quelqu'un par derrière est bizarre ? » Harry eut l'air complètement abasourdi, et Draco prit l'air outrageusement choqué. « Qui a dit une chose pareille ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique, mais se força à revenir à ses préoccupations. Il ne se laisserait pas distraire par le petit numéro de charme de Draco, cette fois !

Mais finalement il se laissa distraire.

Draco était tellement, tellement beau. Il se perdit dans une contemplation émerveillée du petit blond. Tout le monde portait le même uniforme, alors pourquoi Draco paraissait aussi bien habillé ? Les yeux d'Harry s'attardèrent un moment sur sa cravate vert et argent. Elle était si parfaitement, si joliment nouée. Et s'il la défaisait ? Non, Harry n'avait pas envie de desserrer la cravate de Draco et défaire quelques boutons de sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

« Harry ? » appela Draco, rompant le silence.

« Ouais ? »murmura-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? »

Harry soupira. Bien sûr que ça lui avait plu. Qui n'aimerait pas se retrouver collé par un garçon si divinement mignon ? Il hocha la tête.

« Malheureusement, oui. »

Draco sourit. Pas un petit sourire. Un vrai beau sourire.

« Draco, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi d'écrire cette lettre, tu sais. Je balise complètement là. Pourrais-tu juste me dire si tu joues avec moi ou pas ? »

Draco s'adoucit.

« Je t'ai embrassé. Ce n'est pas assez clair, Harry ? »

« Mais- mais tu… Comment je fais pour savoir si ça veut dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? J'étais parfaitement heureux, avant, quand j'étais complètement hétéro et que je te haïssais… Et puis d'un coup tu arrives et tu t'amuses ! Et tu te mets à flirter avec moi ! »

« Si je ne m'abuse c'est toi qui a commencé, chéri. »

« N-non ! Bon. Au début c'était vraiment une blague. Mais tu as commencé à… » Harry s'interrompit. « S'il te plait, aide-moi juste à ne pas devenir fou. »

Draco se sentait fondre. Harry Potter, le wonder-boy, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, négligé, sous pression, beau et incroyablement fort d'habitude se traînait à ses pieds. Il pouvait l'achever en un instant. Il pouvait lui rire au nez, lui dire qu'il avait toujours su que c'était une tapette, dire à toute l'école qu'Harry était amoureux de lui.

Il pouvait l'achever.

Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il n'était pas vraiment capable de le faire.

Il ne le pourrait jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas, et il ne le ferait pas. Cette boule de sentiments enfermée dans un carcan d'acier presqu'incassable était juste trop adorable. Il était parfaitement imparfait, et Draco aimait vraiment beaucoup ça. Il se sentait fondre et rien que le fait de regarder Harry le faisait se sentir comme une peluche recherchant un câlin. Et les peluches et les câlins n'étaient pas ce qui le caractérisait d 'habitude.

Il avança de quelques pas et entoura le garçon de ses bras. Harry se raidit. (Oh non ! pas de cette manière ! Arrêtez, bande de pervers !.. )

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du petit brun et se pressa contre lui, essayant que leurs cœurs se touchent au maximum.

« Je ne joue pas. » murmura-t-il.

Et Harry fut simplement heureux.

Et finalement il se détendit, à sa place dans les bras de Draco.

**FIN**

Alors? Verdict?? Merci encore à tout le monde de m'avoir reviewée, et merci aux filles du fofo pour leur soutien!!!

Je refais un coup de pub, mais si vous voulez lire des traductions de fanfics slash Harry Potter de qualité, vous trouverez un lien dans mon profil... Voilà!! Bisous à tous!


End file.
